Hijo de Dragones
by androsifiction
Summary: La juventud llega, también llegan nuevas decisiones y retos, descubrir quien eres, crecer, ser fuerte e inteligente. Un nuevo viaje esta apunto de comenzar, hay muchas respuestas las cuales buscas. Vuela, se libre, llega al tope de la montaña y mira al cielo, deja tus sentimientos libres y algún día hablaras con orgullo, tú Spike, criado por ponies siendo hijo de dragones.
1. Chapter 1

Hijo de Dragones

Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños Spike.

Ponyville, ese pequeño y alegre pueblo, que todas las mañanas se llena de color, de murmullos matutinos en las calles, algo único de un pequeño lugar. Muchos ponies ya cumplían con sus actividades diarias, otros solo dormían como un pequeño personaje, el cual estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación, su pequeña cesta llena de suaves cobijas y una gran y cómoda almohada. Su habitación rodeada de posters de famosos cómics o libros, tenía un pequeño mueble lleno de cosas, juguetes, libros, y fotos, la que más tenía adornada y bien acomodada, era una la cual salía Rarity y él, sonriendo.

El sol le dio directo a los ojos, como si fuera un furioso despertador, sus pequeñas ventanas daban paso a esa luz natural, la cual alumbraba ya todo su cuarto. Se tallo sus ojos de reptil, bostezo y se estiro cual felino, se levantó algo adormilado, se dirigió hacía su baño y se aplicó agua tibia en su rostro, paso sus garras sobre sus escamas, como si se estuviera arreglando su peinado, Sonrío hacia el espejo, mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales les faltaba brillo y eran carentes de filo aun.

Salió de su baño, se dirigió a su buró, saco un libro algo grueso, en la portada se podían ver las letras "Todo Sobre los Dragones", algo que lo confundía era que ese libro describía a los dragones como criaturas salvajes y feroces, él se tomaba como un dragón tranquilo y pacifista, no quería convertirse en alguien que hiciera daño a los demás, cada día ese pensamiento pasaba y abrumaba su mente, pero a la par, no le daba tanta importancia, solo trataba de evadirlo.

Dejo el libro en el mismo lugar donde lo tomo, junto a el dichoso libro, estaba un calendario, todos los días que habían pasado estaban tachados, tomo una pluma para tachar el nuevo día, pero algo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y sonriera, era el día de su cumpleaños, con una sonrisa se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió e inhalo profundamente.

-Hoy será un gran día- dijo Spike dando un suspiro relajado y muy sonriente. -Espero que Twilight me prepare los panqueques que más me gustan- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa emocionada. Sus agudos oídos pudieron escuchar algo en la planta baja. Spike bajo las escaleras cual bala, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa en el comedor del castillo. Twilight le había hecho un gran desayuno, lleno de lo que a él le encantaba, Spike no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un abrazo, a la pony que se le podía nombrar como una hermana mayor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Spike- dijo suavemente Twilight, abrazándole con un ala.

-Gracias Twilight, enserio...que gran sorpresa- dijo boquiabierto el pequeño dragón.

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento, por todo lo que has hecho por mí spike- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Spike y Twilight tuvieron un desayuno esplendido, reunidos como una familia, desayunaron felices y muy rico.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, muy felices los dos, pero había algo que faltaba. La compañía de sus amigas y una típica fiesta hecha por Pinkie Pie, no pasaron tantos minutos para que la susodicha pony rosa llegara con muchos regalos, su cañón de fiestas y un montón de globos al castillo de Twilight. La pony salio disparada a abrazar a Spike con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SPIKE!-grito la pony fiestera.

-Pin..kie..no puedo…res…pi…rar- apenas pudo hablar el dragón.

-Oh, lo siento Spike, mira, te traje muchos regalos, por ser un gran amigo, sabes, también te traje un pastel con todas las gemas que puedas comer, y también te traje…

-Si gracias Pinkie- interrumpió Spike, pues estaba metido en una montaña de regalos y dulces, apenas pudo sacar una de sus pequeñas garras para quitar espacio y poder salir.

-Saben, no tiene que darme todo esto, es que…

-Ay tontito, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que las chicas traen más-esta vez interrumpió Pinkie.

-¿Traen…más?-dijo Spike atónito. Al instante la puerta del castillo se escuchó abrirse, otras cuatro ponies muy alegres con muchos regalos entraron y se dirigieron al pequeño dragón.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SPIKE!-gritaron todas con fervor mientras le daban un cariñoso abrazo a Spike, su pequeño amigo.

-¡Es hora de la fiesta!-grito Pinkie disparando su cañón de fiestas llenando de confeti el lugar.

Llego el anochecer, todos ya estaban cansados de bailar y de comer, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor del castillo, Spike estaba en la cabecera cual cumpleañero.

-¡Hora de los regalos!-la pony fiestera estaba llena de confeti y crema batida, al igual que las demás chicas.

-Yo voy primero-dijo Fluttershy tiernamente y con una sonrisa.

La pegaso le dio una pequeña caja, no era tan pesada ni tan ligera, es más parecería que fuera un libro o uno de esos comics que lee. Spike lo abre con una sonrisa, y sí, era un libro, pero un libro que se le hacía conocido, es más era muy relacionado con el que estaba leyendo, en la portada del libro decía "La Vida del Dragón Joven" de un autor anónimo, a Spike se le hizo muy extraño, pero a la vez le subio el ánimo.

-Gracias Fluttershy-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Después quiso ir Applejack, con su honesta sonrisa le regalo uno de sus comics esperados más favoritos, Spike se emocionó como cualquier chico, le dio su abrazo y regreso a su lugar.

Después fue Rainbow, la competitiva pegaso le regalo una especia de alforja, Spike le gusto el regalo, al igual le dio un abrazo amistoso y regreso a su lugar apreciando su nueva alforja, en verdad tenía un diseño muy sofisticado y muy cómodo.

Después fue Pinkie…bueno, ella le regalo muchas cosas, como comics, juguetes y algunos otros libros, Spike le gusto todo lo que le dieron, como a todas la abrazo y regreso a su lugar, era el turno de alguien especial.

Rarity se levantó y lo miro a sus reptilianos ojos.

-Spike, yo no te traje un comic o un libro, te traje algo que sé que lo usaras en un futuro-dijo con una sonrisa, esas que le encantan a Spike.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto muy curioso, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Rarity saco una caja algo grande con un gran moño verde. –Ten ábrelo-.

Spike lo abrió cual niño, no tuvo piedad con las envolturas, él jamás había visto algo así.

-¿Acaso es un sábana?-.

-Jaja, no querido mío, es una gabardina, algún día tendrás que cubrir esas escamas del frío, ¿no crees?-.

-Pero es muy grande-.

-Quiero que cuando tengas la edad suficiente, la uses-dijo Rarity sonriéndole.

Spike la observo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de algo extraño, en la espalda, había dos orificios, -¿Estos dos hoyos…acaso son para?...

-Tus alas-dijo Rarity, mantenía esa cálida sonrisa. –Feliz cumpleaños querido-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, Spike definitivamente estaba en las nubes. –Gracias Rarity-.

-Ahora vas tu Twilight-dijo Pinkie, igual muy emocionada.

Twilight se levantó y le dio una pequeña caja, Spike la vio sorprendido, era una especie de collar con una gema. -¿Qué es esto Twilight?-.

-Es un rubí verde, Celestia me dijo que representa la eterna juventud, y pues, en verdad tienes mucho que vivir Spike, y quiero que lo vivvas con el alma joven.

-Gracias Twilight…no sé qué decir…- el dragón soltó lágrimas, todas se conmovieron con esta escena y le dieron un fuerte abrazo para así concluir un nuevo año en la vida de nuestro protagonista.


	2. Capítulo 2: Pedidos

Capítulo 2: Pedidos

 **2 años después.**

La mañana era soleada y fresca, se acercaba el invierno, así que empezaba a hacer algo de frío y también había un poco de ventiscas.

Spike ya no dormía en su cesta, tenía ahora una cama individual, había crecido un poco en estos años, a tal punto que su cesta ya no le permitía caber. Por lo mismo del invierno, tenía cobijas más abrigadoras y mucho más cómodas, algo que le encantaba al dragón.

El sol entraba por las ventanas de su habitación, dándole de lleno en sus ojos, se levantó adormilado y se dirigió a su baño, rego agua por su rostro y se miró al espejo, pero su rostro serio cambio cuando giro y aprecio sus alas, estas ya le habían crecido hace tiempo, pero aún estaban proporcionales a su estatura, emocionado, se dirigió a su librero y hojeo un libro muy especial el cual le había regalado Fluttershy "La Vida del Dragón Joven" de un autor anónimo. Siempre hojeaba la misma página, la cual tenía como título "La Evolución de las Alas", tenía desde su crecimiento hasta su cuidado, Spike muy emocionado siempre seguía al pie de la letra sus consejos, todos los días desde que sus alas crecieron.

Spike seguía leyendo el libro emocionado, hojeando y viendo a detalle cada consejo e información de su ser, tenía interés en sus orígenes, cada día se germinaba esa semilla y seguía creciendo, no quería mencionarle su curiosidad a Twilight, ya que tenía el temor de mentirle, él lo quería descubrir por su cuenta. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, era su hermana mayor.

-Pasa-dijo Spike, sin quitarle los ojos a su libro.

-Hola Spike, buenos días-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-.

-Muy bien Spike, oye, recuerda que hoy tienes que ir con Rarity-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que fueras a su boutique-.

-Está bien, pero primero un buen desayuno-.

-Jaja, por supuesto-sonrío Twilight.

Spike abrió sus alas, aun no tenía buen control sobre ellas, algunas veces solo bajaba en picada, se caía o no aterrizaba bien.

-¿Cómo pudiste utilizar esas alas tan rápido Twilight?-pregunta Spike mientras tambaleaba un poco.

-Supongo que con un poco de magia-dijo Twilight mientras bajaba las escaleras. –De todas formas, no me agrada tanto volar-.

Los dos llegaron al comedor y desayunaron tranquilos, Spike no se podía sacar de la cabeza esa curiosidad, sabía que tenía que comentárselo a Twilight algún día, de alguna forma, de algún modo sabía que debía de aprovechar esta oportunidad, sabía que debía de ser discreto y hacer una pregunta ligera, trago su gema y dijo.

-Twilight, ¿por qué mi crecimiento es tan lento?-.

Twilight se confundió un poco con la pregunta.

-Pues…no tengo idea Spike, probablemente así es tu especie-dijo Twilight con un gesto algo extraño.

La respuesta que le dio Twilight no era lo que esperaba, él esperaba una respuesta más amplia, que se pudiera desglosar, que fuera divergente. Lo único que no encontraba en el dichoso libro, era porque su crecimiento era tan lento, ¿acaso era por su estilo de vida?, ¿por su alimentación?, sabía que podría haber una respuesta mejor en el libro, que en la cabeza de Twilight, que algunas veces no se podía confiar del todo, en especial con nula información del tema. Spike tenía en su cabeza una idea, algo que aún no tenía del todo claro, esto podría hacer que Twilight al fin entendiera que quería Spike.

-Y sabes, ¿Cuál es mi especie?-dijo Spike viendo a Twilight a los ojos.

-Eso lo debes de saber tu Spike, pero bueno, eres un dragón terrestre, por eso tu gran apetito por gemas y el crecimiento de tus alas a no tan temprana edad, bueno…según mis estudios-.

Pareciera que el miedo de Spike se había esfumado, Twilight parece que tiene la razón, sus argumentos no titubeaban, ahora solo era confirmarlo con el libro. Esta vez Twilight sorprendió al dragón con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad?-pregunto Twilight pensativa.

Spike solo escupió su gema, algo sorprendido, con algo de pena respondió

-Pues…solo por curiosidad…la verdad…quisiera estar más alto-dijo tartamudeante.

-Oh…tú por eso no te preocupes Spike, algún día empezaras a crecer, lo mismo pasó con tus alas-.

-Creo que tienes razón Twilight, el tiempo lo dirá todo-.

-Exacto Spike, todo llega su tiempo-.

Los dos terminaron de desayunar, era hora de que Spike fuera a la boutique de Rarity, él no sabía por qué razón, lo más probable era que lo mandara a hacer un pedido, algún mandado o que solo sea su asistente por un día…

-Bueno Twilight, voy con Rarity, a ver que necesita, nos vemos después-dijo Spike mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Cuídate-dijo Twilight mientras se escuchaba la puerta cerrar. -¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por su crecimiento?-pensaba la princesa, por este momento solo era un pensamiento pasajero.

* * *

El dragón intentaba utilizar sus alas, caía constantemente y se volvía a elevar, sin mencionar que se cansaba mucho, después de unas cuantas caídas, llego a la boutique de la modista. Toco varias veces la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron, para él siempre se veía hermosa.

-Hola querido, ven pasa-.

-Gracias Rarity-dijo el dragón algo apenado. -¿Me habías llamado?-.

-Si Spike, quiero que me ayudes con unos pedidos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ya sabes, el invierno se acerca y pues, necesitamos nueva línea-.

-Entiendo…perfecto, confía en mí-.

-Lo hare, y creo que con esas alas, vas a ser el doble de rápido-.

-Jaja, ya lo creo-dijo mientras veía los paquetes, se sorprendió al ver a uno, llevaba el nombre de Fancy Pants.

-¿Fancy Pants?, pero según yo él vivía en Canterlot-.

-Vivía, se mudó a Ponyville-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué motivo?-.

-Me dijo que quería cambiar de ambiente y estar cerca de mí-.

-Cerca de…¿ti?—dijo Spike muy confundido…

-Sí, pero tengo que admitir que fue algo dulce de su parte, pero siento que fue por su propio beneficio-.

-Pff…Propio beneficio…bueno…regresare en un rato Rarity- dijo Spike algo confundido y cabizbajo, por suerte Rarity no lo pudo notar.

-¿Fancy Pants?...¿cómo?...¿cuándo?...-. Spike se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre ese pony, muy pocas veces lo había visto, ahora se sentía confundido y algo decaído, en su cabeza pasaba extraños pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo ese pony tuvo que ver en la vida de Rarity?, estaba confundido que llego a sentir un ligero choque, haciendo que algunas paquetes se le cayeran.

-Oh…lo siento Spike, no te había visto-dijo una pony muy conocida.

-Oh, no te preocupes Sweetie, estaba algo distraído-dijo Spike mientras recogía los paquetes.

-¿De nuevo mi hermana?-dijo Sweetie ayudando a Spike.

-Sip-dijo algo serio.

Sweetie Belle sonreía mientras ayudaba a Spike, ya no era tan pequeña de estatura, su cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse, sus ojos verdes habían crecido y su melena y cola estaban más rizadas, lo único que le hacía falta, era su Cutie Mark, se le hacía algo raro que sus amigas no la acompañaran, eso hizo que Spike rompiera el hielo.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto mientras acomodaba los paquetes.

-Oh, bueno, ellas están algo ocupadas, mañana nos reuniremos-.

-Genial, sabes, hace mucho que ya no nos juntamos, deberíamos de organizarnos-.

-Tienes razón Spike, hay que ponernos de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Spike recordó lo que dijo Rarity y el nombre del pedido, miraba a Sweetie Belle como si ella fuera su única explicación en ese momento, ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta, si preguntarle sobre Fancy Pants, o si seguir teniendo una conversación común y corriente.

-¿Me acompañarías a dejar estos pedidos?-dijo Spike, con el mismo gesto de confusión.

-Pues…mi hermana me pidió un favor, pero creo que puede esperar-.

-Excelente, vamos-.

El dragón intentaba cubrir ese pensamiento, esas ideas tan bizarras que recorrían su mente, él sabía que tenía que visitarlo, verlo a los ojos, definitivamente el dragón estaba celoso, pero era obvio, la modista con dificultad se fijaba en el dragón, y más porque aún era un chico, él lo tenía muy en claro, era hora de actuar y de conseguir respuestas.


End file.
